The present invention relates to systems, methods, and computer program products for password protection under close input observation based on dynamic multi-value keyboard mapping. A password is a secret word or string of characters that is used for authentication, to prove identity or gain access to a resource. For example, an access code is a type of password. The use of passwords is known to be ancient. Sentries would challenge those wishing to enter an area or approaching it to supply a password or watchword. Sentries would only allow a person or group to pass if they knew the password. In modern times, user names and passwords are commonly used by people during a log in process that controls access to protected computer operating systems, mobile phones, cable TV decoders, automated teller machines (ATMs), etc. A typical computer user may require passwords for many purposes: logging in to computer accounts, retrieving e-mail from servers, accessing programs, databases, networks, web sites, and even reading the morning newspaper online.